Michael
by Over the Rhine
Summary: Robert finally reacts upon his feelings for Micheal at a club. MichaelRobert. Yaoislash. Played out to 'Michael' by Franz Ferdinand.


MICHAEL

MICHEAL/ROBERT

**Robert POV**

**I ran a tired hand through my short purple hair. I don't know why I agreed to come to this bar in the first place. No, I know why I came, because Michael asked me to come. I sighed, I had known of the feelings I felt towards him for a while now. And I admitted now as well that I wanted to be with him instead of watching him.**

_This is where I'll be,_

_so heavenly,_

_so come and dance with me Michael_

**I knew I was gay. I'd known for a while now. To be exact I'd known since I'd got to know Michael. I knew I was attractive; everywhere I go I have girl's drooling over me. But I'm not good looking compared to Michael and his godlike qualities.**

_So sexy, I'm sexy,_

_so come and dance with me Michael_

**I watch him dancing for a few moments, his loose trousers hanging dangerously low on his swaying hips and his slightly open shirt exposing a little of his muscular, bronze chest. He suddenly turned around and smiled at me.**

_I'm all that you see, you want to see,_

_so come and dance with me Michael_

**He walked over and sat on the bar stool beside me, leaning his elbows on the bar worktop. His arm is so close to mine, almost touching, that I feel myself trying not to blush.**

_so close now, so close now,_

_so come and dance with me, _

_so come and dance with me, _

_so come and dance with me _

**I look at him, his rebellious red hair free of the baseball cap that it's usually trapped under. His mischievous eyes sparkling with excitement and freedom on his tanned face. His lips moist and juicy.**

_Michael you're the boy with all the leather hips,_

_Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips,_

_Michael you're the only one I'd ever want,_

_only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want_

**He takes a sip of his newly ordered drink before heading back to the dance floor, he immediately starts dancing again. I watch, mesmerised by his movements.**

_Beautiful boys on a beautiful dance-floor,_

_Michael you're dancing like a beautiful dance-whore,_

_Michael waiting on a silver platter now…_

_nothing matters now_

**As if entranced by his dancing, I got up and walked across the dance floor towards him. I stopped in front of him and after a few minutes he stopped dancing. I took my chance and placed my hands on his hips. He watched me do it then looked up.**

_This is what I am, I am a man,_

_so come and dance with me Michael_

**He smiled one of his brilliant smiles and went back to dancing, rocking his hips, which made mine rock as well.**

_so strong now, it's strong now,_

_so come and dance with me Michael_

**I suddenly watched how he felt about this. I look at his eyes instead of asking questions. I was surprised to find him looking at my eyes, wondering the same thing.**

_I'm all that you see, you want to see,_

_so come and dance with me Michael_

**I smile at him to reassure him, which sets off his own confident grin. He moves closer, daring me to make a move.**

_so close now, so close now,_

_so come and dance with me, _

_so come and dance with me, _

_so come and dance with me _

**I slowly lean forward, Michael following my actions and our lips meet in a light kiss.**

_Michael you're the boy with all the leather hips,_

_Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips,_

_Michael you're the only one I'd ever want,_

_only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want_

_Beautiful boys on a beautiful dance-floor,_

_Michael you're dancing like a beautiful dance-whore,_

_Michael waiting on a silver platter now…_

_nothing matters now_

**I felt him causally run his toungue over my bottom lip, politely asking permission to enter. I reply by parting my lips, allowing him entry. I feel him run his tongue along the top of my mouth, tasting and exploring as my own toungue explored his month in the same way.**

_nothing matters now_

**Tongues run over the back of teeth and massaged each other. We broke apart after a few minutes panting and I rested my forehead on his, happy that he leaned into the touch. I smiled when I realised sometime during his kiss his hands had found their way around my neck.**

_nothing matters now_

**I glance to the side of him and notice people staring. Some turn away quickly, embarrassed at being caught staring, others glare at us, not understanding or accepting our display. I look back at Michael and smile because it doesn't matter.**

_nothing matters but you_


End file.
